


Chance encounter

by malurette



Category: Tales of the City Series - Armistead Maupin
Genre: Chroniques de San Francisco, F/F, Short One Shot, What Could Have Been, i don't care i still ship them, pair the spares, should have met
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Polly Berendt et TeeJay auraient pu se croiser à Wimminwood, mais il n'en est nullement fait mention. Peut-être qu'en forçant un peu le hasard, alors ..?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chance encounter

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** _Chance encounter_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Tales of the City, _Significant Others_ (Chroniques de San Francisco, D’un bord à l’autre)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Polly Berendt & TeeJay  
>  **Genre :** avec un peu de chance…  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Armistead Maupin, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** pour le Jour International du Femslash (samedi mi-juillet, édition '08)  
>  **Continuité :** _what if ?_ à placer après le tome 5, voire le 6  
>  ~~compatible ou non avec le 7 et le 7 je n’en sais rien et je m’en fiche ; les quelques premiers paragraphes du 7 m’ont trop déçue pour que je continue à lire~~  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 450+

Une jolie fille à la peau noire, à qui le bleu allait bien. Elle voulait un rosier en pot.  
« Elle aurait été plus à sa place chez un fleuriste que dans la pépinière, peut-être, remarqua Brian.  
\- Oh, la ferme, » fit Polly. La fille l’avait regardée attentivement, entre deux rosiers. Depuis le temps qu’il n’y en avait que pour les mecs, ici, pour une fois que ça changeait !

La retrouver par hasard (vraiment ?) dans un bar voisin après le travail lui fit chaud au coeur.  
« J’ai l’impression de vous avoir déjà vue avant, avança l’inconnue.  
\- Aux _Plantes Adoptives_ il y a deux heures. »

Elle sourit encore plus largement, amusée.  
« Non, je voulais dire... encore avant.  
\- Si vous croyez que notre Polly se souvient des visages de toutes les filles qu’elle a voulu draguer... » intervint l’amie Kara, toujours là comme par hasard au bon endroit et au bon moment pour taquiner Polly.  
« C’est ça, dis tout de suite que j’ai couché avec la moitié des goudous de cette ville, marmonna l’intéressée.  
\- Oh, non, seulement le quart, ici. Mais pour ce qui est d’ailleurs, je n’en sais rien. »

Polly fit taire les plaisanteries douteuses de Kara d’un coup de coude, mais la belle black n’y prêtait pas attention :  
« Polly ? Enchantée, moi c’est TeeJay. »  
Polly accueillit cela avec un hochement de tête poli. Ravie de la rencontre elle aussi, sans doute, mais ce nom ne lui disait rien. Elle réfléchit tout de même à ce que suggérait Kara : ailleurs qu’à San Francisco ? Pas franchement dans sa ville natale, déjà, et elle ne quittait pour ainsi dire jamais le Bout de l’Arc-en-Ciel. À part...

« Wimminwood, peut-être ? »  
TeeJay, donc, claqua des doigts :  
« C’est ça ! Tu étais avec DeDe ?  
\- Ah, pas exactement avec. Mais on a sympathisé, oui. »  
Elle aurait bien voulu, pourtant. Mais bon... c’était du passé, n’y pensons plus. Elle écarta ce souvenir pour se concentrer sur son interlocutrice présente. Mignonne. Et apparemment plutôt sympa.  
« Et toi ?  
\- On était toutes les deux à la Sécurité, et je t’ai vue plusieurs fois avec elle, c’est tout. »  
Ça leur faisait une amie en commun pour les présenter, pourrait-on dire, si l’on était pas très regardantes sur l’étiquette. Ça ferait tout à fait l’affaire.

Kara sourit d’un air entendu, derrière son verre, et regarda sans plus rien dire les deux filles faire plus ample connaissance. L’alchimie qui commençait déjà à se tisser entre elles la satisfit. He bien, peut-être qu’avec un tout petit de peu de chance, cette fois-ci serait la bonne et que Polly trouverait enfin son propre « bonheur conjugal » après lequel elle courait ?


End file.
